fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice and the chocolate factory
Alice kingsliy was like any other girl in london but she wasent spoiled or an in any way she just like a 12 year old, always playing and using her imagination, but the only thing she ever wanted was to vist the amazing chocolate factory owned by known other than willy wonka. But all that changed when she sall the news. "5 golden tickets have been put under ordinary wappers of 5 ordinary wonka bars." Alice was so happy maybe she can finally meet willy wonka. All of a suddon her mother said ," Alice, i bet if mr.wonka ever met you he would like you.'' alice smiled and said "I wish i could meet him, but ill nver find a golden ticket.'' she frowned and her went over and hugged her titely to confort her '' never say that sweetie i know you will find a ticket but now you need to go to bed. '' Alright'' she kissed her mom good night and went to her room. The next morning the first founder was on the news '' the first founder of the first golden ticket was augustace gloop germany.'' 3 weeks had past 4 tickets had been found. Alice could only go one place to be happy,the factory gates, she inhaled the smell but, thats when she hared a voice did you hear that some kid in russia found the last golden ticket '' Alice cryed slowly '' so thats it im never going to have a chance to see willy wonka '' but at least she could a least buy a candy bar she went to the candy shop '' one wonka bar please '' sure here you go'' she took the candy and opened the rapper... there n her hands was a golden ticket! '' IT'S A GOLDEN TICKET!!'' alice ran home MOM THE GOLDEN TICKET IS MINE!! '' alice you found the last one it says first of feburary thats tomarrow '' alice was so excited '' alice i have the perfect dress for you'' alice was stuned it was a satin blue dress with a silk ribbin around it and it was perfect on her. '' you look beautiful '' alice sliped on her black slip ons. When she got to the gate all the other kids were there but most of them were glaring at her. The gates opened, alice's heart stopped '' come forword '' a voice on the speakers said all of them ran in '' close the gates'' the voice said '' dear visitors it is my pleasure to welcome you to my factory and who am i well'' all of a sudon the doors opened and toys started singing "willy wonka willy wonka the amazing chocolatire willy wonka willy wonka everybody give a cheer'' the song went on alice was giggling alot but she stopped when all the puppets caught fire but when it all stopped she heard a cheery voice and clapping'' wasent that manifmasent i was getting a little dodgy in the middle part but then that finally wow!" The man was waring a top hat a moroon dress coat and a candy cane. "who are you?'' violet asked rudely '' "good morning starshine, the earth says hello'' the man said in very creepy yet cute voice well to alice it seemed like that and it made her giggle.'' The man pulled out some card and started reading it out loud '' dear guests greetings i shake you warmly by the hand... the man held out his hand but nobody took it.'' My name is Willy Wonka '' alice was a little surprised. ''then should you be up there? veruca asked in her very snotty voice. well i coulden't watch the show from up there could i little girl ? Willy asked. '' well lets get a move on kids'' willy said and then augastace blurted out '' hey dont you want to know our names?" '' i dont see how it matters, come quickly far too much to see!" mr.wonka yelled cheerfully. Thats when mike asked '' Why is it so warm in here ?" Willy turned to him and smiled '' oh yeah i have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to a extremly hot climate they just can stand the cold'' thats when alice ask the qustion that shes been so enterested to asked " who are the workers?" willy turned to her "all in good time"'' they walked down the hall but the hall was getting smaller and smaller.willy turned to the teens " important room this is after all it is a chocolate factory"'' "then way is the door so small?" mike snapped "it's to keep all the chocolate flavor inside ha-ha" he unlocked the door and it was a big door after all but the room they went in to was so beautiful candy was everywhere " it's beautiful " alice said " what ? oh yeah it's very beautiful , now you may enjoy the candy just please dont touch the chocolate river" willy finished.'' alice was the only one seeing were she could find some lollipops to eat it was her favorite candy after all. " curiouser and curiouser " alice exclaimed softly. While alice was eating a lollipop willy couldn't stop staring at her a girl like that is hard to find and she's only 18. Suddonly veruca yelled " Everybody look over there" everybody including willy walked over by veruca and all of them sall what she was talking about." it's a little person over there by the water fall" and soon more came mike turned to willy and snapped "are they real people" " of course there real people there oompa loompas" willy told them all about the history of oompa loomps alice then herd a gargling noise alice nudged willy with her eldow. Willy looked at her with a qustioned look she the pointed to augastance eating the chocolate out of the river."Hey little boy my chocolate is not to be touched by human hands!".